Out of the Light, Into the Darkness
by Kaay-chan
Summary: 16 years ago, the deomon theives Kuronue and Yoko Kurama were supposedly killed. 16 years later, there's a new boy at Suichi Minomino's school, and his adoptive father is Yusuke's dad, who finally comes home. But why did he leave in the first place?


Kay: Okay, I know I said no more new stories until I had fineshed something, but I had to get this out. (Plus, I think I just need one or two more chapters for Adopted at Last, so that's almost done.) I hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and Kyo, everyone else belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. For those of you who don't know who Kuronue is, he's in the Yu-Yu Hakusho movie (The one with all the crap about defeting the Underworld). Good movie, you should get it sometime.

Dedication: I don't do this often, but yes, this story is dedicated to someone. This story is dedicated to my friend James,because 1) he's a year younger than me and i'm graduating so I don't know when I'll see him again, 2) He's awsome and likes anime (a rare trait at our school), 3) I feel bad for hime 'cuz he has to deal with the new, _stricter_uniform at our school next year (and I don't Xp) 3) He's student council vice president, and 4) I just feel like it, and of my friends, he's the only one who's reading this story.

Now, enjoy, y'all!

**Chapter 1  
****The Calm Before the Storm**

Spears of bamboo fell from the sky. Running from them were two tall figures. A fox demon led the way followed by a bat demon. Suddenly, the sickening sound of ripping flesh filled the air.

"Kuronue!" the fox yelled.

"Go, Kurama! Forget about me, get out of here!"

"Kuronue…"

"Go, Kurama. Finish this gob in my memory. And tell Kyo…tell Kyo I'm sorry." Fighting back the tears that were begging to come out, Kurama turned and left, never to see his friend again.

**Sixteen Years Later**

A large group of students crowded around the wall that had everyone's scores for the latest test, which was in biology. For once, it was silent.

"Suichi Minamino: 378/378 pts. Sanoske Kaido, 377/378 pts." Is what the board read. It was the closest anyone had ever gotten to doing as well as Suichi.

Everyone looked up as the door opened. In came a 16 year old boy with green eyes and shoulder length blue hair pulled back in a low ponytail with a few stray hairs falling into his face.

"What?" He said coldly. Then, noticing the grade board, a shocked expression flitted across his face, followed by amusement. "So, someone in this lame excuse for a high school actually managed to get a better score than me. I really must congradulate him. Which one of you his he?"

Suddenly a red blur flashed past him, nearly knocking him over. Sneering, he grabbed the unfortunate boy by the arm. "You. Apologize."

The boy whose arm had been grabbed was about the same height as him, with waist length red hair and large green eyes. "I'm terribly sorry, but I have to hurry." The boy said, and started struggling against Sanoske's grip.

"Suichi, what's wrong? Has the baby come already?" A girl in the crowd asked.

"We don't know. I'm quite worried. It isn't due for another month," Suichi said.

Sanoske smirked. "So, you're the famous Suichi. Congratulations. You're the first person who's ever gotten a better score than me." Suichi blinked, and than looked towards the grade board.

"Oh, well, thank you, but I really must be going now." And with a polite bow, he ran off.

**Somewhere in the City**

"ROSE WIP!" A green wipe covered with thorns flashed through the air. The sickening sound of it cutting through flesh and bone echoed though the streets.

"Damn, what's with these demons all of a sudden?" A 15 year old boy complained, his gelled back black hair starting to fall out of place. "Hey, Kurama, is there any reason why this would be happing?"

"I'm afraid to say that the answer eludes me as well, Yusuke. And with Kuabara visiting relatives in the United States, and Hiei being who knows where, I'm afraid we're going to be on our own for a while," Suichi, or should I say, Kurama, said.

"Well, actually, Kuabara's coming home tomorrow, but Hiei…."

"What about me?" A voice said from the tree behind Yusuke. "Oh, Hiei, how long have you been up there?" Kurama said.

"Kurama, don't try to tell me you couldn't sense me," Hiei said, jumping from the tree.

"Well I wasn't actually trying, and you were disguising it with your Jagon Eye," Kurama defended himself.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Three Eyes?" Yusuke asked.

"Koenma has another mission for us. We're meeting Boton in the Park. Lets go.

* * *

Kay: Okay, hope you like. Review! Tell me what you think, but please no flames. Compliments and constructive criticism are welcome! 


End file.
